codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi
Hitomi was an ex-Code:Breaker. He was once positioned as Code:Breaker Code:01, the top Code:Breaker in Eden, but decided to leave for personal reasons. He has the ability to control and manipulate electricity. He was killed by Oogami Rei. Background Hitomi used to work for Eden, until he noticed that the Code:End was drawing near,this make he left the organization and to plan a vengence for the Eden using the Code:Breakers like instruments of work. In the past he knew Oogami, and probably Sakura. Personality A very laid back person who does things (mostly sleeping) at his own pace, evident when the other code breakers were recounting their experience of Hitomi; Toki's remarks were that "he hates to be bound by time and thus does not carry a watch or cellphone. The sort of guy who sleeps for 12 hours a day and still sleeps for more when free". Has a habit of yawning when something serious is being discussed and tends to beat around the bush. Considered "Lackadaisical and never gives a straight answer" according to Oogami, he is however someone who has strength, greatness, and intelligence to boast his reputation as the No. 1 Code:Breaker. A very gentle person as shown in a few flashbacks, he helped and hung out with Ogami a few times (some against his will), and saved Kanda when her parents were killed. Behind the exterior however lies a tormented soul. During his time as a Code:Breaker, he grew tired of the fact that his friends, whom despite being given priviledges associated with the group, were considered nothing more than teenagers being "dogs of Eden" and the fact they are cast off when no longer needed, with no one to know of their existance or their sacrifice. At his hideout, he kept broken clocks as makeshift gravestones, set at the times his fellow team mates died, so as a way of remembering them. Relationships Oogami Rei He was part of the group that met Rei on his introduction to the Code:Breakers, he tends to drag him along for a nap. He asked Oogami what would he do if he knew he would die the next day, which Oogami replied that he would burn down all Evil to the last second of his life. Hitomi also seems to be the closest to him, as in response to Oogami's remarks about putting "kun" to his name, he said that he would ony stop that once he accepted him as a fully-grown adult. A promise which he kept when Oogami told him that they decide their own way of dying when they became Code:Breakers, prompting Hitomi to give him a warning about Eden and Sakura, before telling him "I'll be watching your death straightly from hell, Oogami" Oogami was the one who got affected the most when he succumbed to his Code:End. Sakura Sakurakouji It is hinted that Hitomi knows something about Sakura's past and powers, during their first meeting, he remarked that she had grown into a much finer child than he thought. Before he died, Hitomi asked her if she was prepared to face the darkness of her past, while hiding a ky stolen from Eden with Sakura in chapter 33 along with a phrase "The 32nd of December". He did this without her knowledge, probably as a way to get around That Guy's mind reading ability. It is noted that in her flashback, Hitomi was there when Oogami's mother died protecting her. Appearance He is seen again in the afterlife with "The One Being Sought" in Chapter 103. Abilities/Powers High Intellect Hitomi is well known for his great intel, as he was able to not only find out the truth about Eden and its secrets, but had already formulated a plot to kill over 10,000 cilvilians as well as kill the Prime Minister at once to gain the attention needed to expose the existence of the Code:Breakers and make them heros, instead of "dogs of Eden" who die without any recognition for their deeds. He also is highly skilled in thinking ahead as he already knew that he would possibly fail in killing the Prime Minister so he had given Sakura the Key to Pandora's Box as well as planting multiple clues that had lead indirectly towards to Shibuya's mansion. Master Tactician He is known to be able to formulate well in advance to work with his plans, as he had figured out who Sakura's friends were and controlled them in order for him to allow him to capture the Prime Minister. He also knew how to make use of his main hideout to help with increasing his power to its fullest to help take down the Code:Breakers. He also has been able to take advantage of an enemy's weaknesses and exploit them to help gain an advantage over them. Master Manipulator Hitomi knos how to take advantage of a situation, where he had already work out a way to get the Prime Minister by using his power to manipulate Sakura's friends into killing themselves if they didn't cooperate. He also is able to use others even long after his death, where he took advantage of both Toki's(magnestism) and Yuuki's(sound) special powers to be able to help in finding the location of where Eden's greatest secret (Pandora's Box) lay for them by laying out certain items such as a plain metal key as a relacement for the real key for Toki, and a duck with special high frequency for Yuuki; both of which needed their powers. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Hitomi is not to be taken lightly despite his rather thin figure, he is highly skilled in fighting as he was able to subdue both Ogami Rei and Sakurakouji Sakura (Ogami being Code:06 of Eden and Sakura having trained and mastered multiple Martial arts such as Akikdo, Karate and possibly Taewondo and having great physical strength as well) without any injury. Enhanced Strength Despite not having a intimidating apperance, Hitomi is in fact very strong as he is capable of being able to carry more than two people (and a dog), without any problem. Another example is where is able to beat down Ogami using just pure physical strength even though Ogami thinks he was never truly serious even in the end of their battle. Special Power Electricity Hitomi as noted by Shibuya(who was once his master), Hitomi was the strongest Code:Breaker in his time.He has powers over electricity (commonly known as an electromaster), one of his more prominent ability is to control people by electrocuting certain parts of a person's brain and control them like puppets but doing this, by Rei's description, they are unable to return back to a normal state of mind. If he wishes so, he can increase the voltage, effectively lighting them on fire. However through Sakura's Rare Kind abilities she negates it through touch. Even corpses are under his control, as shown when Oogami and the others went to his hideout only to encounter a large number of corpses set to deplete them of their abilities. Techniques *Flash Over: Creates a room full of lighting, hinted to take a while to activate. *Arc Tension: Creates electricity capable of melting steel History Trivia *His appearance is taken from Sanada Yukimura from Akimine's other manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, his powers came from Yukimura's partner Sarutobi Sasuke, that also had lightning powers. Category:Character Category:Code:Breakers Category:Deceased Characters